Hinata Hyuga Hell
by XxGaara-and-SakuraxX
Summary: Hinata should only be with Naruto! No one else! XD a little parody of all the Hinata pairings...we don't hate her its just not right


Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto or anything to do with it...if we did All of the male Naruto cast would be are slaves! XD Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
  
Rated: PG-13 (due to Naruto's fart XD) Genre: Parody/Humor  
  
Hinata sat crying on the floor in the Hyuga home while Neji constantly mocked her. "You've been such a big disgrace. I don't know why you're still permitted to stay here." Neji mocked. Hinata cried even more. She stood up and ran behind Neji. While reaching outside she couldn't see very well due to her tears that she ran into a pole!  
  
Just when she was about to get up Naruto tripped over her and his ass landed right on her face. Hinata had muffled screams. Suddenly Naruto farted, "Nihihihihihi, must've been the ten ramen bowls I ate..." He stood up to see who was under his ass. Hinata was there and her eyes were puffy and red. Then she starts gagging and choking trying to make her lungs work again due to the dreaded Naruto fart. "Sorry Hinata," Said Naruto helping her up. Hinata blushed, "I-it's okay Narut-" Before she could continue Naruto already turned his back. She was still choking, though.  
  
"Okay, whatever, Hinata. See you later" Then he put his arms behind his head and started to walk to Sakura's house. Hinata watched his retreating form. When she finally got enough air in her lungs and started to breathe again ...she was still all dizzy and light headed from the lost of air and she just walked into Sasuke's house which the door happened to be left open because he just got in.  
  
Suddenly getting hyper from the almost death experience she prances around saying, "Hi house!" Then she saw his drawer to the left and opened them to see smiley face boxers. She puts them on her head and stars dancing and singing "Don't go chasing waterfalls!"  
  
By that moment Sasuke comes back from the kitchen after making his daily rice balls and sees Hinata. He couldn't see her well because of the boxers on her head and he throws his ninja sandal at her, glaring, because he left his weapons in the kitchen.  
  
Then he knocks her out and drags her outside his house but forgot to grab his boxers on her head. He then went back inside. So Hinata's knocked out wearing boxers on her head. Suddenly she wakes up because a cat pisses at her. She all awake and doesn't seem to remember that she has boxers on her head and that a cat pissed on her...yet.  
  
After remembering that she left her house because of her disgrace to the Hyuga family she decides to leaves Konoha by a ferry. While walking around she meets Akamaru. She smiles and kneels down to start petting him, suddenly Akamaru growls and bites her. She held her bleeding, wounded hand and starts moaning in pain. Then Akamaru suddenly pisses on her and runs away. Kiba shows up from the bushes after Akamaru left, to his surprise Hinata's there with boxers on her head.  
  
"Hey Hinata have you seen Akamaru anywhere? We were taking a stroll and he ran away...and if you don't mind me asking why do you have boxers on your head?" Kiba asked, looking at the full red blush covered her face. Hinata reaches up and takes the boxers off her head, trying to remember where the hell they came from.  
  
Kiba just that moment sniffs the air and smelled piss..coming from Hinata. Wanted nothing to but to get away from the bad smell Kiba makes up a quick excuse to leave. Hinata wondering what was wrong with Kiba smells herself and scrunches her nose in disgust at the awful smell on her. Thinking fast she looks for any kind of liquid substance. Then runs for a lake nearby to clean up the smell because she didn't want to go back home to clean herself of the awful smell.  
  
She then jumps in and starts cleaning herself. After awhile she relaxes a bit and looks at the water clearly and sees bugs inside. Almost automatically the bugs stop what they were doing and look at her, getting really freaked out by the bug-eye staring she starts to swims back to shore. Unexpectedly the bugs block her path and stare at her weirdly. Just then Shino's walks out of the bushes. Seeing Shino there Hinata asks for help but he just stares at her. Then Shino moves his hand a little and the bugs move closer. Scared she jumps back into the water and starts' swimming the other way, while thinking what is wrong with Shino.  
  
Suddenly Hinata gets a cramp on her side and stars drowning rapidly. The bugs wrapped around her and kind of carried her to shore. The bugs placed her right in front of Shino. Heaving much needed air into her body she forgets the Shino matter. Then Shino suddenly grasps her ass with his right hand and her hand with his left and asks her to bear his children. Then suddenly Miroku from Inu-Yasha pops up from the bushes and says, "Hey that's my line!" and Shino replies, "Hey, I'm just here to pick up chicks." Then Sango pops up from another bush and hits the two with her Hiraikotsu.  
  
Sango then drags Miroku away saying, "You hentai... baka..." and other incoherent words. Then shouts, "It's the wrong show you idiot!"  
  
Hinata seeing Shino knocked out and with the way he was acting decides to leave before he regained consciousness. She begins running for the ferry again. Upon arriving, the gates she sees her sensei talking with the Team 7 sensei. Not wanting them to see her she hides behind a bush and later on accidentally falls asleep. Hinata opens her eyes to come face to face with the perverted sensei. She screams at the top of her lungs, making poor Kakashi cover his almost damaged ears from being potentially deaf in the future.  
  
Suddenly a little wary from the girl, Kakashi think to himself, 'She's kind of chubby for a little Hyuga Ninja....' looks at her weird and in NO WAY perverted. Hinata seeing who it is shuts up quickly and blushes a really bright red almost blinding Kakashi. Coming back to his senses he asks Hinata what she is doing. Hinata stutters and answers, "W-well, I- i...- I-i w-was..." Kakashi deciding he doesn't have time to listen for Hinata to finally say at least two words and tell her to go home.  
  
Then he brings out his hentai book and accidentally an image falls out. Hinata being curious picks it up and sees a sleeping Sakura cuddling a Kakashi plushy. Hinata calls him back and asks about the picture. He turns around to see her running to him while waving the picture around. Kakashi embarrassed grabs the picture, blushes different colors of red and runs away like a mad man. (Poor Kaka-sensei) Hinata kind of confused was still wondering why Sakura's sensei had a photo of her.  
  
Then after awhile pondering the reason she heads back to the ferry's gate. A few hours later she's in the sand country. Quickly finding a place to stay she pays for a room in an local inn. She walked up to her room and looked around, seeing the nice bed she decides maybe she should go to bed. After a while trying to get to bed she become restless. Thinking quick of what to do she goes outside. Going around exploring the new country she finds her way going for the Sand Country's forest. Breathing the fresh air of the night she walks deeper in the forest. Suddenly she trips on a very small rock and lands on shit. She then hears shuffling of feet nearby.  
  
Someone walks out very slowly, in a manner when hearing, sounded like he owned everything and was higher than anything. Hinata slowly looks up and sees a man being covered by the shadows. Sensing great evil she cowers and trembles. Then at that exact moment the moon shines through showing the face of the mysterious man. Gasping at how familiar this man looked like the boy named Sasuke. Itachi had a look of disgust on his face. Hinata finally tasting the shit on her face starts choking. Itachi not wanting to look at the disgusting scene looks away.  
  
Hinata grabbed something fast to clean her face. She grabbed her sweater and a bag of cheetos falls out of it. 'What kind of slow ass ninja would fall on a pile of shit?' Itachi thought. Finding out the girl was a waste of his time, Itachi started to walk away while saying, "You should really stop being a ninja, some Hyuga you are.....kind of chubby too..." Hinata looked up at him walking away with half of her face still covered in shit and the rest cleaned off by her sweater.  
  
After finally cleaning the rest of her face she heads back to the inn in the Sand Village. When she reached the inn she was walking down her hall when she bumped into a certain boy, Gaara of the Desert. Gaara looked at her like she was stuff under his shoes. Like gum. Then Hinata starts to stutter, "G-g-gaara-k-kun..." Then Gaara screams, "AAAAAAAH!!!! NOOOOO!! COOTIES!!!" and runs away. Hinata stands there shocked. Kankuro passes by and says, "That's why I don't date girls."  
  
THE END  
  
Authors' Notes: Kasiree: This fic's a joke. We like Hinata but... uh... you explain Neko. We know this is stupid and were eagerly a wait for the flames and funny reviews. XD GO US!!! Remember: We just hate Hinata with any other guy except bNaruto/b. We are such cruel little people... XD There's actually no point in flaming coz' we'll be laughing our ass off when we see one. XD 


End file.
